


La luna es muy hermosa, ¿ no es así?

by 0gato_galleta0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Teen Romance, intento de humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0gato_galleta0/pseuds/0gato_galleta0
Summary: Desde que eran niños, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima bromeaban entre ellos, nunca hubo problema. Hasta el día que descubren que un simple intercambio no era reservado para personas que solamente son amigos.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	La luna es muy hermosa, ¿ no es así?

Al notar que ya era de noche, la señora Tsukishima le encargó a su hijo mayor que acompañara al pequeño Tadashi a casa, y claro como buen amigo que era, Kei fue con ellos

Caminaban en silencio, apreciando la tranquilidad de la noche y el cómo las farolas iluminaban sus pasos. Todo ello fue interrumpido cuando el niño de cabello verde se detuvo (por lo que su hermano también) y mirando hacia el cielo, comentó tranquilamente “ _ **La luna es muy hermosa, ¿no es así?**_ ”

Kei lo miró por un segundo antes de responder “ _ **Puedo morir feliz**_ ”

Luego ambos se dedicaron unas sonrisas genuinas y continuaron con la caminata

Menuda manera en la que su hermanito y su mejor amigo le restregaban su bonita relación en la cara. Ya lo entendí chicos, estoy soltero

Espera. espera. _espera_

 _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_ Mientras él trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, los niños ya se habían adelantado un par de metros

“Hermano ¿vas a venir o no?”

“S-sí, ya voy” antes que pudieran dar un paso más, agregó “Esperen un momento. ¿Qué fue todo eso de hace un rato?”

“Oh, eso es parte de un programa que veía Tsukishima-san”

“¿Qué?”

“Yamaguchi fue a la casa hace un par de semanas e íbamos a jugar en el patio, pero se estaba tardando demasiado. Pensé que se había perdido como el otro día”

“Kei-kun eso solo pasó una vez” ahora el pecoso tenía un pequeño tono rosa esparcido en sus mejillas, seguro recordando como se perdió en las distintas habitaciones de su casa. Kei solo le dedicó una mueca burlona

“Bueno y cuando pasé por la sala mamá lo tenía abrazado mientras ella lloraba”

“¿Qué pasó? ¿Mamá está bien?”

“Sí, Akiteru-kun. Cuando iba hacia el patio, que obviamente SÉ dónde queda” Kei solo rió bajito ante esto “Vi a Tsukishima-san llorando, así que le pregunté qué pasaba y ...”

“Te confundió con un peluche”

“¡No es cierto!”

Ellos seguían discutiendo en tecnicismos sobre cómo sucedieron los eventos; siendo honestos a este punto Akiteru estaba bastante confundido “Esta bien chicos, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?”

“Pues en la novela los actores dicen eso” respondió su hermano encogiéndose de hombros

Ah, era eso. Tenía sentido, aunque le pareció extraño que hayan prestado atención a esas novelas culebronas que veía su mamá y más aún que ella les permitiera verla

“Sip, pero fue una lástima que nos perdimos el final. Su mamá nos echó antes que terminara”

“¿Por qué?” preguntó con curiosidad

“No sabemos. Los personajes entraron a una habitación y se tumbaron en una cama, luego mamá cambió de canal y nos mandó a jugar” refunfuñó Kei, nunca le gustó el sinsabor de la intriga

Akiteru frunció el ceño ante esto. Bien, eso era todo. Tendría una _seria_ charla con su mamá al regresar

"¿Así que no saben qué significan esas líneas?" ambos negaron con sus cabezas. Eso le permitió soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio 

"¿Por qué? ¿Tú sabes que significan, hermano?" Kei lo tomó de la mano mientras volvían a emprender su camino

"Lo sabrán cuando sean mayores"

"Entonces sí sabes" Rayos, eran veces como esa en la que renegaba de lo perspicaz que era su pequeño hermano. Ahora lo veía con ojos entrecerrados, buscando respuestas que preferiblemente él no quería responder, por lo que de una forma muy valiente, cambió de tema

"Ehh... ¿En dónde está Tadashi?" Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente para distraerlo, pero al ser de noche y gracias a la genética no tener el sentido de la vista a su máxima capacidad, de verdad no lograba divisarlo. Entró en pánico, no podía perder a un niño. Aun tenia muchas metas que cumplir y una de ellas no era la pasar la mitad de su vida encerrado en la cárcel 

El alma regresó a su cuerpo cuando descubrió que tan solo estaba un par de pasos detrás de ellos, intentaba alcanzarlos dando los pasos más largos que podía a la vez que trataba de mantener el equilibrio con sus brazos

"Oi, ¿Qué haces? Ven aquí" Kei lo llamó para que enganchara su brazo con el propio

_Estos niños,_ pensó _._ Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que su hermano llevó a Tadashi a la casa, internamente orgulloso de poder demostrarle que si podía llevarse bien con (al menos) una persona de su edad. Al escucharlos interactuar desde su escondite detrás de la pared supo que no harían más que acumular recuerdos juntos, sean buenos o malos.

Luego de dejar al pecoso en su casa, Akiteru trató de evitar el tema al máximo posible, lo cual era contraproducente, ya que solo aumentaba la curiosidad de Kei 

* * * * 

Después de asegurarse que su hermanito haya subido a su habitación, Akiteru le comentó a su madre sobre el incidente ocurrido unas horas atrás

"¿Hicieron eso? Aww ¡Qué tiernos! ¿Quién diría que Kei es un romanticón de primera?"

"Uhh, mamá ese no es el asunto aquí. ¿Por qué les dejaste ver eso?" Akiteru estaba bastante contrariado, ella era quien le advertía sobre no dejar que el <pequeño de la casa> no fuera expuesto ante ese tipo de situaciones y era la primera que lo hacía "Él no deja de preguntarme por eso y ya no sé qué excusas dar, no quiero que se pelee con Tadashi o algo parecido"

Por primera vez en toda la noche, parecía que su madre por fin entendía la gravedad del asunto. Ella frunció el ceño, pensando en una solución viable para que no sean culpables de la ruptura de la primera relación extrafamiliar de Kei "Dile que ese diálogo es común entre los amigos..." antes que la interrumpieran, agregó " muy cercanos y solo se usa en situaciones especiales"

Akiteru se quedó callado por unos segundos, meditando la opción. Estaría evitando un montón de información y se desviaría del significado principal, pero parecía un buen plan y con suerte olvidarían el tema en un par de semanas, así todos felices y contentos y él seguiría siendo un confiable hermano mayor

A la mañana siguiente en medio del desayuno, Akiteru explicó el tema bajo la atenta mirada de su mamá, de esa manera ambos pensaron que el asunto estaba zanjado. Ninguno de los dos fue testigo del brillo en los ojos del niño de lentes mientras escuchaba la charla con emoción.

Kei se lo comentó a Tadashi en la hora de almuerzo, a la vez que fanfarroneaba cuán inteligente era su hermano. A partir de ese día, y al pie de la letra continuaron utilizando esas frases en fechas importantes como cumpleaños, navidad o año nuevo; solo que en privado o cuando todos estaban muy ocupados y no podían írlos, no por vergüenza, sino porque pensaban que nadie iba a entenderlos por haberse convertido en una de sus muchas bromas internas 

* * * * * 

Después de algunos años, hubo una clase de literatura japonesa en Karasuno que los hizo sentir como si hubieran sido atropellados por un camión en marcha. Todo marchaba relativamente bien, hasta que empezó a ir relativamente mal: La profesora daba inicio a su clase "Era muy común en la literatura japonesa que las expresiones de amor tanto físicas como verbales hayan sido escasas, e incluso inexistentes" Algunas personas rieron suavemente para no ser regañadas "Respecto a este tema existe una anécdota muy conocida respecto al novelista Natsume Soseki. Se cuenta que mientras ejercía la docencia un alumno tradujo _te quiero_ como _ware kimi o aisu"_ Se escuchó algunos murmullos en el aula " Sí, lo sé. Un poco fuera de lugar ¿no es así?" sonrió "Por eso le explicó que lo más adecuado sería traducirlo a la luna es muy hermosa, ¿no es así?" 

Esa simple frase fue suficiente para que las neuronas en el cerebro de Tsukishima dejaran la sinapsis. Le tomó algunos segundos volver a conectarse y decidir que realmente quería ver cómo acababa todo esto, así que escucho lo que su maestra diría a continuación "Los japoneses de antaño eran mucho más reservados que nosotros y dudaban al momento de expresar su amor directamente" 

Un alumno levantó la mano "¿Cómo sabes si eres correspondido?"

"Oh, es cierto, casi lo olvido. Gracias por la pregunta" el compañero se veía feliz de aportar a la clase, pero Yamaguchi quería que se lo tragara la tierra "Una respuesta apropiada podría ser puedo morir feliz, obtenida de los trabajos de Shimei Futabatei"

Un cosquilleo recorrió por todo el sistema de Tsukishima, que se incrementó en su pecho y se sorprendió un poco al notar que se sentía feliz. Por casualidad dejó caer un lápiz al suelo, para ver que expresión tenía Yamaguchi ante la clase en general. Él estaba un poco encorvado, aunque no lo suficiente como para pensar que estaba durmiendo, tenía la mirada fija en sus manos que hacían girar algunos portaminas. Notó cómo sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y ese inconsciente fruncir de labios que hacía cuando estaba muy concentrado. _Heh, lindo, pensó_

"No se siente como una confesión" comentó un compañero

"Eso es porque lo importante no son las palabras que se dicen, sino la existencia del sentimiento que motiva esas palabras" la mayoría de alumnos miraba con admiración a la profesora "Sin embargo, no siempre se va a tratar de una verdadera confesión de amor"

Al escuchar lo último, Tadashi por fin levantó la cabeza "En una buena cantidad de casos, se usa para reforzar un ambiente de cercanía que roza lo romántico" 

Justo cuando parecía que Yamaguchi no podía fruncir más el rostro, sonó la campana que indicaba el cambio de hora. La profesora se despidió y recomendó que repasaran el tema porque la siguiente clase comenzaría con pequeñas intervenciones

Durante el resto del día, no se escuchó ni el más mínimo Tsukki, lo cual extrañó bastante a sus compañeros. Algunos dijeron que seguro se habían peleado y otros pensaban que estaban enfermos. Lo dejaron cuando terminaron las clases, alegando que no era su problema.

Por primera vez desde que comenzaron la preparatoria, Yamaguchi salió corriendo del salón directo al club, sin esperar a Tsukishima 

* * * * * * 

Esa misma tarde, en uno de sus descansos de su práctica diaria, Daichi notó que había algo fuera de lugar. Desde que llegaron todos a los vestidores sintió que la atmósfera del equipo era distinta. ¿Qué podría ser? Empezó a inspeccionar a sus compañeros

Nishinoya coqueteándole descaradamente a Asahi con Tanaka de apoyo, nah

Suga planeando nuevos ataques junto a Narita y Ennoshita, nah

Hinata y Kageyama mirando el atardecer, nah

Kinoshita y Yamaguchi conversando, nah

Tsukishima bebiendo agua mientras mira de una manera _nada disimulada_ hacia Yamaguchi, DING DING DING tenemos un ganador

Ugh. Precisamente de todos, esos dos. Ellos eran de los más unidos en el equipo, después que él y Suga claro está, modestia aparte. Le asintió a nada en particular y sonrió de manera confiada. Era obvio que las personas notaban _cierta_ química entre ellos, no por nada eran los (mayormente) orgullosos capitanes de Karasuno... Su mirada se encontró con la de Ennoshita, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

Carraspeó mientras miraba hacia otra parte. Cierto. No iba a soportar otro drama como el de Asahi y Noya, ya no estaba para esos trotes; además ya tenía suficiente con el otro dúo de primero que no dejaban de gritarse hasta por la mínima cosa

Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió al cuarto del club. Tenía deberes que cumplir

Cuando regresó, no mucho había cambiado. "Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, acompáñenme"

A medida que se acercaban, apreció cómo Tsukishima se acercaba a Yamaguchi y este se alejaba de a pocos, inquieto "¿Pasa algo Daichi-san?"

"¿Por qué nuestras cosas están aquí afuera?" preguntó Tsukishima a la vez que ambos salían para recoger sus cosas

Daichi los miró como si acabaran de cometer la peor atrocidad en su vida "Sea lo que sea que tengan, arréglenlo para mañana o no entran al gimnasio" con esto dicho, cerró la puerta, no sin antes sentir un déjà vu

Los recién echados se quedaron inmóviles. Adentro se escuchaba a Suga gritar "Daichi, ¡¿Qué haces?!"

"No importa ya, el entrenamiento es diferente. Gritar ya no basta"

"Pero ¿echar a los niños?"

"¡Echaré los necesarios para salvar este equipo!" No tenía sentido quedarse a escuchar la conversación, recogieron sus mochilas y emprendieron su camino a casa

* * * * * * * *

Apenas dieron un paso fuera de la escuela, Yamaguchi empezó a caminar más rápido. Para Tsukishima, era obvio que quería alejarse de él, pero no iba a irse sin escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. Realmente necesitaban hablar de esto, así que lo tomó de la muñeca para que se detuviera e hizo una seña para que lo siguiera

"Tsukki ¿Qué hacemos en el parque?"

"Ven, sentémonos aquí" se dirigieron a una de las bancas y después de diez silenciosos minutos, continuó "Me has ignorado desde la clase de literatura. ¿Es por lo que dijo la maestra no?"

Yamaguchi se mordió el labio y asintió, aún sin mirarlo "No fue mi intención, lo siento"

"¿Estás nervioso?" preguntó mientras tragaba saliva

"U-un poco, en verdad, no sé cómo manejar esta situación"

"¿Por qué? ¿Existe una razón para sentirse así?" Tsukishima preguntó, a la par que se acomodaba más cerca del otro chico

Yamaguchi volteó y se encontró con el rostro de su amigo muy cerca del suyo. Por un momento olvidó cómo respirar, sin embargo la mirada esperanzada que Tsukki le dedicó fue lo necesario para terminar de reunir el valor que le faltaba y ser honesto "Tsukki, me gustas"

Sin palabras acarameladas y con más determinación que en cualquier otro momento en su vida, Yamaguchi había confesado amor por su mejor amigo

Tsukisima, por otro lado, sentía que iba a explotar. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y tan deprisa que parecía haber corrido kilómetros sin parar, cuando en realidad solo estaba ahí sentado, admirando a Yamaguchi

Le sonrió de manera genuina “Es un alivio, tú también me gustas Tadashi”

Su reacción fue más de lo que Tsukishima alguna vez pudo imaginar, su sonrisa le pareció la más bonita; y esos ojos, expresaban tanta felicidad y amor que no quería mirar hacia otro lado nunca más

Las pecas salpicadas en su rostro eran acariciadas por el reflejo de luz de la luna, lo que le hizo recordar: ella empezó todo esto, y podría estar eternamente agradecido, pero siendo como era, con una mano tomó del mentón a Tadashi y le dijo “La luna es muy hermosa, ¿no es así?

Yamaguchi frunció el ceño y se alejó de él “Tsukki, no es gracioso. ¡Casi se me derrite el cerebro por buscarle tantos significados!”

El rubio lo siguió con los brazos cruzados mientras hacía un puchero “No era una broma, además se nota que no prestaste atención, solo tiene un significado”

Yamaguchi detuvo sus pasos para ver a Tsukishima de frente “Tienes razón. Puedo morir feliz” le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila y cansada, como si acabara de encontrar la solución a un problema el cual creía que era difícil pero la respuesta estaba ahí, frente a sus narices. Después entrelazó sus manos, satisfecho con la conclusión

“Hay algo que desde hace tiempo ha estado en mi mente”

“¿Qué es, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima levantó sus manos unidas y besó el dorso de la mano de Yamaguchi, este se sonrojó bastante y empezó a balbucear

Cuando se recuperó carraspeó un poco, dijo “Bueno, también hay una idea que me ha acompañado desde hace unos meses”

Dicho esto, se puso de puntillas para besar a Kei en la mejilla. Él se sonrojó mucho más que Yamaguchi, trató de cubrirlo ajustando sus lentes. Por la risita que soltó el pecoso no funcionó para nada

Ambos siguieron caminando tomados de la mano, más felices que nunca

Extra:

Apenas Tsukishima llegó a su habitación, sacó su celular. Había una llamada urgente que debía realizar. Marcó el número y a la tercera timbrada, alguien contestó

"Hola Kei ¡Qué gusto que me llamaras!" una pausa "¿Aló? ¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Hola hermano. Solo quería contarte algo"

"Aww, está bien. Si me extrañas tanto no hay pena en admitirlo, Kei" el sedante que era Yamaguchi para sus sentidos era realmente impresionante. Ya casi no tenía ganas de ahorcar a su hermano

"Bueno como te decía, hoy tuvimos clase de literatura. Se mencionó un tema relacionado a la luna ¿sabes? como el que me explicaste hace años. ¿Podrías repetirlo?"

_"Oh"_

**Author's Note:**

> Toda la información fue obtenida de aquí:  
> https://medium.com/@screamsrain/la-luna-está-preciosa-esta-noche-la-in-expresión-poética-del-amor-en-la-animación-japonesa-bcfc8dc58142
> 
> https://www.italki.com/article/909/confessing-your-love-in-japanese?hl=es
> 
> Gracias por leer 💜💜


End file.
